I'll be there
by FullFrontalMoonLight
Summary: Derek questions Stiles on why he didn't let him go when they both went under water before Scott rescued them. I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or plot no matter how much I wish I did.


Stiles was tired and he was cold and it didn't matter that he had shampooed his hair twice and washed his body three times, he still couldn't get the smell of chlorine out of his nose. Though he figured that was more psychological then physical. Stiles pulled on his favorite black and purple plaid flannel pajama pants and fell rearwards so that his back landed on top of his grey bedspread. He let out a soft sigh, he was so tired but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Stiles lay with his legs splayed left knee bent and right arm over his eyes for an indeterminable amount of time, not wanting move but not being able to fall asleep. He didn't react when he heard his second story bedroom window open, the rustling of clothes as the person entered, or the soft bump as the window was closed behind the intruder. He only pulled himself upright into a sitting position after hearing Derek's deep, rumbling voice say, "I know your not asleep Stiles I can hear your hear beat and your breathing is too loud."

Stiles' chest constricted with the release of a sigh before he looked up and over at the Alpha werewolf's leather clad, muscle bound body. Derek usually was big (especially when compared to Stiles' lean frame), dark, and intimidating, but now his shoulders were slightly hunched in vulnerability and he looked confused and uncomfortable, he reminded Stiles of a puppy that had just run into a sliding glass door and couldn't figure out what he had hit.

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Stiles answered warily, he had been hoping that Derek would stay away instead of picking tonight to be the day he figured out how to use his words. Derek looked down at his boots while shuffling his feet to and fro nervously, "In... in the pool why... why didn't you let me go? We were under the water and there was no possible way that you could have gotten us both back to the surface not with how heavy I am and how long you had already held us both. So why didn't you let my go and save yourself? Why did you almost let your self drown with me?" Stiles sighed he had been hoping that in all the confusion of almost drowning and then figuring out that the giant salamander that was running around killing people was a kanima that Derek had missed that small detail.

"Derek I've heard how you've been with training your betas and I know that you wouldn't be so hard on them unless something a lot bigger and badder than a kanima was coming. You made Isaac, Erica, and Boyd into werewolfs because you wanted a family and you wanted to help them, and I know you well enough to know that you don't hurt people you consider family without a reason. I'm not going to try and harass you into telling me whats coming because I know that you will just start avoiding me in a bid to keep Scott and I out of it and safe. I just wanted you to know that in a safe situation I think you would be a wonderful Alpha, one I'd be happy to call my Alpha.

And I know your probably wondering why I dropped you to go for my cell phone and I regret it because it probably didn't help with your trusting people thing but you have to understand that what you said hurt me. I trust you and it seemed like you trusted me too, you rely on me when you need help and I like being that person, I liked being the only one you trusted, and I liked knowing that if you really need help you would come to me and that when I needed you, you would be there."

Stiles shoulders were hunched quite voice almost echoing in the dark room while he watched his wringing hands in the moonlight. It was silent for a long time, the hush pressing on Stiles ears and feeling almost suffocating , before he heard the soft crinkling of rustling clothes and felt the bed dip under the weight of the Alpha climbing on behind Stiles. He sat behind the teen powerful legs bracketing the human and wrapped strong arms around Stiles' lean upper body, the wolf buried his nose in Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply.

"You weren't wrong, I lied tonight. I hold everyone at arms length and keep my self from trusting anyone so that I can keep myself safe from being hurt again, but you Stiles you broke passed my every defense with sass and sarcasm. Your the only one I trust and I will always be there for you when you need me." For a while it was quite again, but this time it was comfortable and peaceful instead of oppressive, the only noise was Stiles even breathing as he rested, relaxed against Derek's broad chest safe in his embrace and the lupine's infrequent inhales of Stiles' scent as he held him close.

Uncharacteristically it was Derek that broke the silence, "I was outside for a while before I came in and no matter how long you lay here you never fell asleep, what do you need to help you rest, Stiles?" "Will you stay with me? I need to know your safe." Stiles asked uncertainly. "Of course." Derek ansered before kissing the back of Stiles head and slipping off the bed. He removed his jacket, boots and pants before he pulled the blankets downward. He got back in the bed and lay down before grabbing Stiles and arranging his limbs. They ended up with their legs tangled together, Derek's arms around Stiles with the teen pressed firmly against him and his nose tucked into the crook of the Alpha's neck. "Goodnight mon ancre." Derek said fondly. "Goodnight moja alfa." was Stiles sleepy reply.


End file.
